I'll Love You
by Juketsu No Kimi
Summary: Yao has been over-working himself lately, starting when Kiku started to date Alfred. Now he has to do both China & Japan paperwork, causing him to hardly eat or sleep. Now Roderich has been in love with Yao for years, but hasn't told him how he feels. So what would happen when Yao actually comes home one night and finds a begging Roderich on his doorstep, only begging for...Love?


(AN: I know this is a crack-paring! but I am open for sugestions for many more crack parings! please PM me for suggestions and I will try my best to meet the standards. I don't own hetalia, but I fucking love this story!)

I'll Love You

* * *

" Damnit. Stupid japan and america…making japan lazy." Yao mumbled as he finished his paperwork, then stretching his arms. Yawning, he slowly stood up, grabbed his jacket and put it on. " huh. I didn't even notice it was raining." He grabbed an umbrella, keeping a couple in his office for an emergency reason, and headed out the door. Properly putting his jacket on, he locks up the door and walks to his apartment. Since he needed to be close to his work, according to his boss, he bought an apartment close to his office. Sadly though it was a mile and a half away, if you decided to walk that is. _' kiku, why wont you answer me anymore._' Yao thought as he texted kiku:**' kiku! Where the hell were you?! You were supossed to do the papers and forms, but since I needed to stay late anyways, I had to do them. Im barley leaving the office now! This is your last chance kiku, believe me, I don't want to do this. If you don't complete the paperwork that I left on your desk by midnight tomorrow, I will make you suffer.–yao' **feeling the cold wind hit him, he clenched onto his jacket tighter and walked at a fast pace. _' not too fast, I don't need to get sick.' _The bright lights, open stores and resueraunts begging for customers, even the rain fall made china lively. _' I wonder…I wonder why I feel like someone is near me?' _looking to his right, then left, and turning around and observing the area around him. sighing, he walked towards his apartment building and walked into the elevator. _'keys, keys, keys, where the hell are you?!' _pulling out his keys from his bag, he steps out of the elevator on the fifth floor, walking to the door on his right and unlocking the door.

* * *

' **Roderich, please give up. If he hasn't been home for 2 days, what makes you think china will be home now. Please don't be stupid like England was. Let me know if something happens. – France' **Roderich yawned when he looked at his phone, not seeing china go into his house. _' not worth texting back. I wonder if he is doing okay. Japan said that he hasn't been home in 2 days, and only returning for only one night. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him eat anything either. I like him a lot but….why would he be hurting himself by overworking himself. He already busy enough with his country's paperwork, now he has to do japan's? he deserves a break and someone like me who can love him. wait…..did I just say love?' _blushing, he thought about every single time he saw him at the world meetings. He wanted to admit his feelings, but he got to shy and would end up playing piano for about 6 hours straight. _' I should look at his window one more time before I go.' _As soon as he saw that yao's house was filled with light, he managed to run up 5 flights of stairs and to his door. He grabbed the door handle and managed to open the door easily, mainly because it was unlocked.

" A-A-Austria? What the hell are you doing in here, aru~?" yao asked after 5 minutes of uncomfortable silcence. " im worried about you. You hardly eat, your not sleeping, and your over working yourself." Roderich said in one breath while closing the door and locking it behind him. _' I didn't know someone cared. And Austria of all people.' _Yao thought as he took off his coat, revealing his thin black jacket and a red t-shirt. _' control yourself Roderich…I've held it in for too long, I cant take it anymore.' _ Roderich ran up to yao and hugged him tightly, holding him close. Yao, on the other hand, flushed red as he felt himself being pinned against the wall. Closing his eyes, he felt roderich's face close to his own. " please….aru~…go away." Yao mumbled softly as Roderich grabbed his face, leaving yao looking directly into his eyes. " im sorry." Roderich whispered softly, then pulling yao into a deep kiss.

* * *

' _tell me im dreaming. This isn't happeneing. I just fell asleep at my desk and will wake up when my alarm goes off.' _Yao thought while Roderich kissed him, opening his eyes and still seeing that roderich was still kissing him. Finally, he gave in and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Taking advantage of the situation, Roderich grabbed yao's wrists, without breaking their kiss, walked him to his bedroom and pinned him down on the bed. " what are you doing aru~?!" yao yelled and tried to move. " I love you. I have for a long time. Despite how we never interacted with one another, id like to love you. I see the way you go through pain and I feel that pain hurt me inside. I want to love you. I want- no. I. Need. You." Roderich said to yao in the darkness, the only light being the moonlight going though the window. He moved his hand up yao's shirt and up to his nipples. Teasing him, he enjoyed hearing yao's moans. " let me hear you. Don't be afraid." Roderich whispered directly into yao's ear, then moving towards his neck. Panting heavily, yao tried to keep himself together, but moaned loudly when he felt Roderich's lips kiss down his neck and onto his chest.

" please….aru~…." Yao mumbled as he felt Roderich rub his vital region and nipple at the same time, from behind. Ignoring yao's plea, Roderich continues to tease the older man. " T-this is no reason….to treat me…like this." yao managed to get out. Blushing, Roderich rubs harder, hearing a load moan from yao. " don't you want me?" he whispered. "….yes….now hurry up and don't tease me." Yao mumbled as he held onto his bed sheets tightly. feeling cold wind hit his waist, he looks up to see Roderich removing his pants and boxers off, then his shirt, and then his own clothes. Looking around in his pocket, he squezzes a small amount on his fingers, then moves back to yao's hip bone, biting on it. Yao moaned loudly at the bite Roderich made, then felt one finger enter him. " you could have told me before you entered." He said in a harsh tone. Sighing, Roderich slips in another finger, looking for yao's sweet spot. Yao moves his arms to roderich's shoulders and trying to hold onto him with what energy he has left. _' where is it? I should have found it by-'_ " ARUU~ !...d-do that again…" yao squealed out. Roderich didn't even notice that he slipped in his third finger, found his sweet spot, and teased him to where it was killing him.

Roderich moved yao's left leg onto his shoulder, held onto his waist, and lined himself up to yao. Panting hard and trying not to drool, he entered yao , hearing yao claw at his back. " l-let me know when I can move." Roderich said while holding himself back. _' god he so fucking tight. Its almost choking me, but from how tight he is, am I his first?' ' my god…he is so big….it doesn't hurt anymore, ok maybe a little bit, but I want this so badly.' _Embracing one another, moaning loudly, shortness of breath,; this is what yao craved for deep down inside. Deep down, he wanted someone to be this close to him like kiku has Alfred. Now that he got it, is he satisfied with his actions? Feeling close to his climax, yao clawed his nails into roderich's back, moaning his head off. " say my name yao." " Roderich." " louder yao." " R-Roderich!" " So the whole world can hear you!" yao started to drool while moaning, feeling his sweet spot being slammed into. " RODERICH! H-HARDER RODERICH!...AIIYAHHH- RODERICH!" yao yelled as he saw pure white, breathing hard. Roderich bit down hard onto china's neck hard, leaving an obvious hickey on him, and filled him up inside. After coming down from their climax-high, Roderich lied down next to yao, placing yao's head into his chest. " I love you, you know that. I just hope that you wont regret this." he said before falling asleep. Little did he know, yao already fell asleep.

* * *

The beautiful sunset woke yao up as he slowly sat up on his bed. _' he must have left me…' _ yao thought as he walked to his shower. After 15 minutes, he changed into one of his kimono's kiku gave him. walking into his living room, his jaw drops to the floor when he sees what is in his living room. Rose petals on the floor, two rare steaks plated neatly, red wine on the table, and with Beethovan playing in the background. " im glad that you woke up. You haven't eaten anything and I want to make sure that you have a work-free weekend. Since its Friday-" " ITS ALREADY FRIDAY, ARU~?!" YAO YELLED. " Yes. Its almost midnight actually. Now sit down and eat." Roderich said to yao while sitting him down, then rubbing his shoulders. After eating the delicious meal, yao and Roderich cuddled on the couch, watching Hello Kitty. Yao's phone went off and he read the text message he got: **' yao! Im so sorry I haven't finished the paperwork yet. I need more time and I really hope that you'll give me more time. – kiku' **getting angry, yao calls up kiku, feeling his shoulders being rubbed and kisses being placed on his hand. " hello?" " kiku listen to me aru~!" " im sorry tha-" " I SAID FUCKING LISTEN!" silence was heard from kiku's end. " You haven't done any paperwork and I said it better be done by midnight and its 12:02am! I don't care anymore but ever since you've dated America, you've become so lazy! Well I hope he can provide for you because im not anymore. Kiku, YOUR FIRED, ARU~!" hearing kiku start to cry, yao sighes. " you need to learn to grow up. Ill see you at the world meeting in 2 months." He hung up and slammed his phone on the table. Looking up at Roderich, he settled into his chest and closed his eyes. ' finally. I have what kiku has: true love'

* * *

Kiku sat at his boyfriend's house and cried his eyes out. 15 mintues later, Alfred walked in and comforted him. " what happened kiku?" "y-y-yao fired me." " why would he fire you? Aren't you working harder than he is?" " I am but he said that I need to grow up and work." Alfred held kiku closer as he tried to soothe his boyfriends tears of sadness.

Or so he thought.


End file.
